A Call
by aquaryoung21
Summary: Pagi dengan matahari yang tersenyum lucu, junmyeon tengah menikmati secangkir kopinya saat iphone 6 yang dia letakkan di samping tubuhnya bergetar memunculkan deretan angka yang tak dikenalinya ... Bromance, Friendship, Hurt-Comfort EXO's members ft. Kris a.k.a. Wu Yifan...(2222 words)


A CALL

.

.

Written by Aquaryoung21

.

.

Bromance, Friendship, Hurt-Comfort

.

EXO's members ft. Kris a.k.a. Wu Yifan

.

.

One Shoot? Gatau sih tapi pendek banget wkwkwk

 **(2222 words)**

.

.

Pagi dengan matahari yang tersenyum lucu, junmyeon tengah menikmati secangkir kopinya saat iphone 6 yang dia letakkan di samping tubuhnya bergetar memunculkan deretan angka yang tak dikenalinya

.

.

.

 **~A Call~**

.

.

Don't forget to leave a riview

.

.

Enjoy~ ^^

.

.

Awal bulan Agustus itu berarti musim panas akan segera berakhir. Suasana _dorm_ sebuah _boygroup_ dengan 3 juta lebih _member_ _fandom_ terlihat lengang sekali, kemana para penghuninya?

Oh aku lupa.

Aku juga salah satu dari penghuni _dorm_ ini.

Seorang dengan tinggi tak seberapa dibanding dengan anggota lain tapi kalau untuk urusan ketegaran hati, mungkin aku juaranya?

Selamat datang di dorm EXO, _dorm_ yang kini ditinggali oleh 9 orang anak manusia termasuk aku yang entah mengapa keadaannya begitu hening dan sepi padahal dulu.. untuk diam 10 detik saja sulit.

Kai, dia tengah berada di _SM building_. Biasa, berlatih _dance_ padahal pinggangnya belum benar-benar amat, masih hobi pakai koyo setelah berlatih guna mengurangi sedikit nyeri yang menderanya. Salahkan obsesi dan ambisi anak hitam itu. tapi ya, apapun yang dia lakukan entah membuatnya sakit asalkan dia senang, aku membiarkannya.

Lay, satu-satunya sahabat cina yang tetap tinggal di sisiku tengah sibuk _shooting_ di negri tirai bambu sana. Kalian pasti tahu _shooting_ apa kan? Dan juga sibuk dengan kegiatan studio pribadinya di sana.

Baekhyun, Chen, dan Xiumin _hyung_ , baru sejam yang lalu mereka pamit untuk nge _gym_. Xiumin hyung memang rajin berolah raga karena dia tak mau kehilangan ABS berharganya kalau hanya diam diam di _dorm_ seraya memakan cemilan milik lay yang tersimpan di kulkas. Sedang chen dan baekhyun? Mereka terinspirasi dari xiumin _hyung_ dan ingin memiliki ABS juga.

Lalu Chanyeol, si raja _variety show_ itu mungkin tengah sibuk mneg- _compose_ sebuah lagu di kamarnya.

Lalu _maknae_ sehun, entah dia masih tidur atau sudah ikut bersama chanyeol di kamarnya. Yah itung-itung sehun ada di sana untuk memberi masukan mengenai lagu yang dibuat oleh chanyeol.

Kyungsoo, si mata _doe_ itu sibuk _shooting_ drama terbarunya, beruntung sekali dia sukses menjadi aktor, dan aku bangga padanya. Bukannya hanya penyanyi berbakat tapi juga aktor.

Sedangkan aku? Aku tengah duduk di ruang tengah yang hampa ini seperti kelinci bodoh, bingung mau melakukan apa. Aku sudah cukup tidur, jadi aku tak mungkin tidur lagipula tidur di pagi hari tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Makan, kyungsoo berangkat pagi-pagi jadi tak ada makanan dan hanya ada _ramen_ instan, mau pergi keluar, malas melakukan penyamaran.

Dan mataku menangkap bungkusan yang berada di meja _pantry_. Benar juga, kenapa aku tak menyeduh kopi yang kemarin _hyung_ kuberikan? Kopi luwak khas Indonesia yang terkenal itu. _pabboya_ suho!

.

.

Aromanya benar benar nikmat, aku serasa tengah mengiklankan sebuah merk kopi di televisi. Beberapa kali aku menghirup aroma yang menguar dari cangkir ungu yang kini tengah aku pegang. Aku berjalan pelan menuju ruang tengah lalu aku menyalakan televisi seperti yang biasa kai lakukan.

Sluurrpp

Aku menyerumput kopiku pelan dan mengecap rasa manis yang pas menyapa lidahku. Kemudian aku coba fokus pada televisi yang menyala, menampilkan kartun pororo kesukan kyungsoo.

Drrttt

Drrtt

Ponsel ku bergetar. Aku melirik ke arahnya sebelumnya menjawab.

Sebuah nomor baru, tanpa nama.

"ini nomor cina kan? Apa lay menghilangkan ponselnya lagi?" ucapku bermonolog ria. Tanpa ragu lagi aku mengangkat telepon itu.

"hallo? _Nuguseyo_?" ucapku pelan.

Tak ku dengar jawaban dari seberang sana. Oh sudah pasti ini lay. Dia memang suka diam sebentar kalau menelpon.

"lay? Kau kah itu? ini aku, junmyeon.. ada apa menelepon? Apa kau kehilangan ponsel lagi? Atau lupa menaruh ponselmu dan memintaku menelponnya untuk membantumu mencari?" ucapku panjang lebar. Dan masih tak ada suara. Di seberang sana begitu hening, apa dia tersesat? Aku mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"lay? Jawab aku? Ada apa? Kenapa misterius begini?" Tanya ku mulai panik.

Ekhem.

Sebuah dehaman yang terdengar dan aku merasa tubuhku membeku setelahnya. Bukan, bukan lay.

"aku bukan lay.." ucap seseorang di seberang sana.

Aku menahan nafasku, benarkah dia yang menelpon?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

". . . . . _naneun_ , Kris _imnida_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

JEGER

.

.

Aku merasa tubuhku bergetar saat suara itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Seseorang yang 15 Mei tahun lalu memporak-porandakan hati kami, para _member_ dan juga aku dengan keputusannya yang tiba-tiba.

"k-kau..?" ucapku pelan. Ku dengar tawa canggungnya.

"apa kau benar-benar mengira aku lay? Apa lay masih sering melupakan atau menghilangkan ponselnya? Anak itu.."

"ya.."

Aku merasa kosong. Bagaimana bisa dia menelepon setiba-tiba ini?

Aku melupakan kopi luwakku dan sial aku terpaku pada ponselku.

"hm.. apa kabar joon? Bagaimana kabar yang lain?"Tanya nya kemudian. entah kenapa aku merasa sesak.

"baik.. seperti yang **mungkin** sudah kau dengar, kami **baik-baik saja** " ucapku. dan kemudian kami berdua sama sama diam. Rasanya sangat canggung setelah setahun lebih tidak berbicara.

"oh ya, ada apa menelpon yifan?" Tanya ku, ku dengar dia tertawa kecil.

"jadi yifan ya.." dia menggangtung nada biacaranya. "kenapa yifan joon?" Tanyanya kemudian. hello? Aku bertanya dan kau belum menjawab tapi sudah bertanya lagi? Orang ini, tidak berubah.

"kenapa? Yifan? Apa itu terdengar salah? Aku rasa tidak.. kenapa?" ucapku menjawab pertanyanya.

"tidak, hanya sedikit aneh. Biasanya, kris, fanfan, benb-" aku menghela nafas dan dia menghentikan ucapannya. "kamu **masih marah** joon?" Tanya kemudian.

Aku tersenyum getir seolah-olah dia dapat melihatku.

" **ani** " ucapku singkat.

"kemarin ketika aku bertemu dengan luhan, dia bilang kau mengalami masa yang berat dan kau **berubah** , apa itu benar?" Tanya nya.

Apa dia burpura-pura? Kau pintar akting tuan Wu.

"apa karena itu yang membuat luhan _hyung_ juga mengikuti jejakmu? Oh.. yifan **one you have to know, pain changes people** " ucapku dengan kalimat inggris yang akhir-akhir in akrab dengan ku.

"maaf.. aku tahu keputusanku menyakiti kalian semua, maaf aku pikir.."

"cukup, semua sudah berlalu.. bagaimana kabarmu?"

.

.

Aku ingat betul saat –saat dimana kami, EXO, akan _debut_. Kau tahu rasa yang bercampur pada saat itu benar-benar luar biasa. Bagiku, angan-angan tentang debut yang tinggal menghitung hari seperti menemukan oasis di gurun pasir. Menyenangkan dan lebih dari sekedar membahagiakan. Rasanya seperti dihujani berjuta-juta anugerah setelah hampir 7 tahun lebih berjuang sebagai _trainee_.

 **We are one** , _tagline_ yang menjadi janji pengikat kami ber12 terdengar begitu hebat di telingaku, terima kasih Leeteuk _sunbae_ yang telah memberikannya. Konsep tentang alien dengan kekuatan super, 2 sub-grup, _bilingual_ grup, 2 _leader_ , 4 cina, dan 8 korea bersatu dalam bendera EXO, menurutku itu konsep yang menakjubkan, mengangumkan. Dan aku merasa tidak kecewa setelah 7 tahun _training_ dan _debut_ dengan konsep yang wow seperti ini.

"joon, kamu masih di sana?" suara kris membuyarkan kilasan balik di kepalaku, aku mendeham seraya mengangguk seperti orang bodoh padahal dia tak melihatku saat ini. "oh kau masih di sana.. melamun?" ucapnya.

"ya.." jawabku singkat.

"tentang apa?"

"aku hanya teringat saat _debut_ dulu.. ku harap kau masih ingat kalau EXO adalah mimpi terbesarku.. EXO adalah hal yang ku perjuangkan selama 7 tahun di masa-masa _trainee_ dulu" ucapku lagi. Entah, aku dengar yifan meneguk ludahnya. Hal yang biasa dia lakukan ketika dia gugup atau kecewa. Aku tak bermaksud membuatnya seperti itu hanya saja, aku selalu ingin mengatakan ini. Aku lelah.

"maafkan aku joon.. maafkan aku soal kekacauan itu, dan maksudku menelpon ada yang ingin ku bicarakan soal itu.."

"ya.. biacaralah, sudah lama aku menginginkan penjelasan."

.

.

 _Debut_ EXO bisa dibilang sukses, walau pada awalnya ada yang membenci kami karena termakan gossip kalau keberadaan kami akan menjadi pengganti dari _sunbae_ kami, Super Junior. Tapi kami bersyukur itu tak berlangsung lama, karena akhirnya semua sadar, tidak ada yang bisa menggatikan Super Junior _sunbaenim_ , mereka punya tempat mereka sendiri dan kami juga berjuang untuk menemukan tempat kami sendiri.

Menjadi _leader_ sebuah _boygroup_ tidak mudah, apalagi jika kau lebih pendek dari _member_ mu yang lain tapi beruntung aku memiliki rekan sesama _leader_ yang sangat banyak membantu, Kris. Kami sering berdiskusi bersama soal EXO dan berbagai hal lainnya. Aku senang memiliki kris dan EXO yang sudah ku anggap seperti saudara ku sendiri.

Kami mencoba hidup rukun dan saling menyayangi satu sama lain sampai-sampai kami merasa seperti saudara. Entahlah, apakah semua memang merasa begitu atau hanya aku yang merasa bergitu. Karena pada tahun 2014, aku merasa seperti semua kepercayaan dan rasa persaudaraan yang ku bangun hancur begitu saja.

15 Mei 2014

Satu minggu sebelum konser solo kami.

Kris memilih keluar dari grup dan begitu tiba-tiba. Semua _member_ begitu terkejut dan kecewa, dia pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Saat itu kami tengah melakukan promo _mini album_ kedua kami. Ketika dulu di _first win_ EXO aku menjadi orang yang satu-satunya menangis, justru di kemenangan overdose ini aku menjadi satu-satunya yang tersenyum. Karena aku tahu, yang lain sudah sedih dan menangis mendengar kabar kris yang hengkang secara tiba-tiba itu. sudah terlalu banyak yang menangis.

Suasana grup berubah menjadi dingin dan kami bahkan tak bicara satu sama lain, tao merasa paling terluka tapi ya pada akhirnya, masih di 2014.. Luhan _hyung_ juga pergi lalu Tao juga pergi. 3 orang itu pergi. Dan kau tahu apa yang aku rasakan? Lebih menyakitkan dari sekedar hancur berkeping-keping.

Belum selesai luka karena ditinggal 3 saudara, ada himpitan kekecewaan, cacian, bahkan hinaan dari para _haters_ tentang keburukan ku selama menjadi _leader_ EXO. Aku dinilai tidak becus melakukan tugasku karena aku kehilangan 3 _member_ ku sekaligus. Apa kau tahu itu menyakitkan. Aku berusaha menjaga mereka, aku menganggap mereka bukan rekan kerja tapi saudara. Namun, jika mereka tidak berpikiran begitu, apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Jika mereka benar-benar ingin pergi apa yang bisa aku lakukan?

" _hyung_? Menelpon siapa? Serius sekali.." itu suara sehun. Dia tengah berada di _pantry_ menuang air untuk dirinya dan mungkin dia sedikit bingung karena tadi aku melamun namun tetap menempelkan ponselku ke telinga.

" _chingu_.." ucapku menjawabnya dan kris yang tengah berbicara jadi terdiam. Sehun mengangguk paham dan kemudian kembali ke kamar chanbaek.

"kau bersama sehun? Katanya kau sendiri"ucap kris.

"aku memang sendirian di ruang tengah dorm sedangkan sehun berada di _pantry_ tadi.. **jika kau masih ingat dorm ini** , jarak _pantry_ ke ruang tengah tidak sejauh **seoul** dan **guangzhou** jadi aku masih tetap bisa bicara dengan sehun, tapi aku tetap sendirian di ruang tengah ini" ucapku sedikit sarkastis.

Kris kembali meneguk ludahnya.

"apa kau **membenciku**? Apa yang lain juga **membenciku**?" tanyanya dengan sedikit penekanan. Aku memijat pelipisku, entah kenapa aku jadi sedikit pusing.

"jika boleh jujur, kami tidak membencimu.. kami hanya **kecewa** "

"itu bahkan lebih buruk dari dibenci, joon.."

Seharusnya kau tahu dan pikirkan hal itu dulu. Ucapku dalam hati.

"tapi semua itu sudah lewat kan? Sudah satu tahun dan semuanya baik-baik saja sekarang, tidak ada badai yang tidak berakhir kan?" ucapku mencoba membuat suasanya kembali cerah. Dia mendeham, mungkin menyetujuinya.

"maafkan aku menghancurkan persaudaraan kita.." ucap kris pelan.

" _gwaenchana_.."

.

.

Aku tengah berada di balkon _dorm_ dan masih menerima telepon dari kris. Whoa, mungkin dia sudah sangat sukses menjadi aktor sampai pulsanya tidak habis-habis menelponku selama ini apalagi dia menelpon ke luar negeri.

"kamu tahu kan, aku akan menjalani persidangan pertamaku dengan SM?" ucapnya.

"ya .. aku tahu, _good luck_!" ucapku singkat.

"joon..apa kau pikir aku atau SM yang bisa memenangkan perkara ini?" tanyanya lagi.

"entahlah.. kalian sama-sama kuat, tapi mungkin SM akan lemah dengan fakta mereka sering menelantarkan artisnya, mungkin kau akan menang dan mendapatkan semua impianmu yifan" ucapku pelan.

Dia diam.

Aku setengah mati menunggunya bicara.

"bagaimana jika.. SM menang dan **aku kembali**?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DEG

.

.

.

.

". . . halo, joon?"

.

.

Apa? Kris kembali? Tidak mungkin.

"ku pikir.. kau bukan tipe yang akan menyerah begitu saja kan?" ucapku.

Aku berharap dia menjawab tidak.

"kau benar.." jawabnya.

Aku menahan desahan kecewaku. Karena aku tahu, seberapa besar Wu Yifan memimpikan kebebasan seperti yang dia dapatkan sekarang. Mimpi besarnya menjadi aktor dan hidup bebas seperti sekarang. Mimpi besarku adalah EXO. Mungkin ada yang salah dengan takdir yang memepertemukan kami dengan mimpi yang berbeda ini. Mungkin itu juga yang membuat luka besar pada hatiku seperti saat ini.

"tapi bagaimana jika SM benar-benar menang dan membawaku **kembali**?" tanyanya lagi masih penasaran.

"itu bagus.. seperti kataku, jika kau atau luhan _hyung_ ataupun tao ingin kembali, EXO akan selalu menjadi rumah dengan pintu yang terbuka lebar untuk kalian.. kami akan menyambut kalian lagi" ucapku. entah kenapa bayang—bayang kris akan kembali menyejukan perasaanku.

Hentikan.

Itu hanya mimpi joon. Kris tak akan pernah kembali.

Kris terdiam.

Aku mengerti.

". . aku tahu kris, mimpi terbesarmu adalah menjadi aktor, menjadi _idol_ hanya hobimu iya kan? Sedangkan aku, menjadi _idol_ dan EXO adalah mimpi terbesarku. Aku tak bisa egois memaksamu untuk tinggal dan mewujudkan mimpiku.. mengabaikan mimpimu sendiri tidak.. aku tidak akan seperti itu" ucapku dia masih terdiam.

"soal persidangan itu.. ku harap kau menang dan mendapatkan mimpimu seperti sekarang ini.."

.

.

.

.

"dan ada hal lain yang ingin ku katakan..."

.

.

"apa itu joonn?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **If you really want to leave, please...stay gone** "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KLEK

Sambungan telepon kami terputus.

Tidak aku tidak menekan tombol merah.

Ponselku mati kehabisan daya.

.

.

" _hyung_?" aku sedikit berjengit ketika chanyeol dan sehun bersamaan menyapaku.

"siapa yang kau telpon?" Tanya chanyeol.

"kami memperhatikan gerak-gerikmu dan kau terlihat cemas.. wajahmu pucat apakah itu _sasaeng_?" Tanya sehun.

"tidak.. hanya seorang **teman lama** "

Aku meninggalkan mereka dengan senyuman dan kebigungan. Ponselku butuh diisi dayanya.

 **END**

Hehe.. mind to give me some review ?


End file.
